A História Deles
by Miss.Leandra Friendship Black
Summary: Baseado na fic A nossa historia da Angel Blackie, mas no ponto de vista de Lea. Betado e Revisado pela autora da fic original.
1. Apresentações

**Disclaimer:** Pertence tudo à J.K. Rowling, menos a Angel, a Chloe, a Jamelia e a Leandra. Nem a historia e minha. É da fic da Angel Blackie eu apenas tive autorizaçao para mudar o ponto de vista

**N/a**: este cap tem N/A no inicio porque é o primeiro. Eu adoro a fic da Angel Blackie " A nossa historia" e como não consigo deixar de escrever pedi autorização a autora. Ela vai revisar todos os caps antes de eu postar e isto vai ser escrito na primeira pessoa mas no ponto de vista da minha ruivinha **Leandra. **BOM, ESPERO QUE GOSTEM. (Isto começa no capitulo 2 da fic da Angel...)

* * *

**Capitulo I **

**Apresentações**

Passei pelos portões encharcada. Começara a chover, e eu a Jamelia escolhemos um dos piores dias para passear pelos campos. Espreitei o salão e reparei numa loira, de olhos azuis e com um corpo em forma e esguio a lançar um olhar para a mesa dos Gryffindors. O seu olhar tinha acabado de poisar no meu namorado, de cabelos negros, a cair para a cara e que lhe escondiam os belos olhos. Sorri para mim mesma, considerando-me sortuda por se uma das melhores amigas dos rapazes mais lindos e populares da escola. Não que eu lhes ficasse atras. Cabelos longos de um vermelho flamejante, olhos cor do mel, corpo esbelto e em forma devido ao Quidditch e é claro uma personalidade temperamental... Olhei para Sirius mais uma vez e pensei em entrar no salão, mas ao lembrar-me do meu estado encharcado julguei que não seria muito apropriado. (Sim, era temperamental, mas também um pouco responsável...)

Subi para o dormitório atras de Jamelia e pude ouvir um rugido vindo inevitavelmente da mesa dos Leões...a minha mesa também. Troquei de roupa e quando estava apresentável desci as escadas encontrando outra ruiva. Lilian Evans, também conhecida por Lily Evans, a rapariga que odeia o Potter, mesmo que esse nome tenha sido deixado quando ela começou a namorar com ele. James era outro dos marotos, um grupo de 4 rapazes, lindos populares e que eram as pessoas em quem eu mais confiava naquela escola, excepto a Jamelia. James Potter o fundador e " líder" dos marotos, um moreno, alto, irresponsável e seeker da equipa de Gryffindor. Sirius Black, o meu maroto, meu amigo e o rapaz mais lindo do grupo, também o mais galinha. Remus Lupin o senhor responsabilidade. O génio certinho do grupo. Claro que de certinho ele não tinha nada! E depois Peter Pettigrew. Um homem-rato em todos os sentidos. Nunca gostei dele e nunca me privei de o mostrar. Lily não vinha sozinha. A rapariga loira que eu tinha visto na selecção também vinha. Entendi que ela viera do estrangeiro, mas nunca me consegui lembrar de que escola. Certamente não vinha da minha antiga escola, Beauxbatons, isso nunca interessou. Falamos durante horas, até perto das quatro da manha, quando Lily adormeceu encostada a uma parede.

Olhei para ela e quando todas se deitaram fiquei mais um par de horas a olhar para o tecto. Durante a conversa inteira não conseguia tirar da mente algo, Tinha que conversar com o Sirius urgentemente, antes que perdesse a sua amizade, por algo que eu tinha visto. Engoli em seco mais uma vez antes de adormecer.


	2. “São Namorados” e “Apanhados”

**Capitulo 2 **

**"São Namorados" e "Apanhados"**

_Parte 1 – São Namorados_

Acordei sonolenta e com uma disposição realmente irritada. Lily tinha-me acordado de uma maneira nada simpática. A única de todo o dormitório que tinha acordado de óptimo humor fora Angel e eu nem imaginava porquê. Espreguicei-me uma ultima vez antes de descer as escadas para a sala comum. Como quase sempre era a primeira a descer do meu dormitório. Sorri quando vi Sirius há minha espera.

" Lea...ontem não te vi na selecção..." Ele murmurou entre os meus lábios.

" Não tinha fome. Mas agora tenho! O ultimo a chegar ao salão é o amor do Snape..." desatei a correr usando passagens secretas e sendo perseguida por Sirius. Chegamos os dois ao mesmo tempo ao salão, e sentamo-nos perto de James e Remus. Estávamos a meio do pequeno almoço, que com os marotos era tudo menos pequeno, quando o Sirius me começou a beijar. Quando parou a "Loirinha" Angel estava a chegar a mesa, e ficou com cara de quem tinha visto um dementor.

Jamelia olhou para ela e não contendo a língua perguntou preocupada: "Então Angel? Estás bem? Não te sentas?"

Eu apenas lhe sorri enquanto comia uma bolacha e ela começava a tentar falar, gaguejando e contendo obviamente as lagrimas.

"Hmmm…não...eu…eu...esqueci-me…esqueci-me de um...ahh...de um...de um livro no quarto…" e desapareceu pelos corredores. Remus começou a chama-la e correu atras dela. Sirius apenas a seguiu com o olhar enquanto eu estava distraída a falar com um outro colega nosso, sobre a aula de transfiguração da semana anterior. Transfiguração sempre foi o meu forte, seguida de Defesa contra as artes negras. Olhei para Sirius que me puxou para a sala.

Ele beijou-me uma ultima vez antes de nos sentarmos na sala, á espera do inicio de uma das minhas aulas favoritas. A mão dele agarrava a minha enquanto eu pensava noutra coisa. Angel chegou junto com Remus, de mãos dadas.

" Hmmm Moony…já de mãos dadas com a Angel? Isso está a avançar depressa! " disse Sirius rindo à gargalhada.

" Que engraçadinho Padfoot..."

"Esperem lá…Moony...Padfoot…parece-me que me está a escapar algo…" disse a loira confusa.

"Ah pois foi…esquecemo-nos disso! " respondeu James " São as nossas alcunhas…eu sou Prongs, o Remus é Moony, o Sirius é Padfoot e o Peter é o Wormtail."

A aula começou antes da conversa poder continuar.

_Parte 2- Apanhados_

Andava pelos corredores sem destino. Cada quadro comentava a minha aparência pois todos eles notavam que o meu sorriso tinha-me fugido. Eu precisava fazer algo sobre o Sirius mas não conseguia ter a coragem. Fui contra a porta e depois de me recompor encontrei o Nick Quase sem Cabeça.

" Leandra? Por aqui? Sozinha?" ele olhou-me desconfiado. Eu raramente andava sozinha, e muito menos por aqueles corredores.

" Sir. Nicolas... sempre um prazer vê-lo. Estou sozinha porque queria pensar... tenho uns assuntos difíceis a resolver..."

" Ok. Mas não te esqueças se precisares de ajuda qualquer fantasma deste castelo estará disposto a ajudar-te." Nick quase sem cabeça afirmou e eu olhei satisfeita. Sempre me dera optimamente com os fantasmas do castelo, e Nick não era excepção.

" Obrigada, mas não. Não me podem ajudar." Agradeci e afastei-me para a sala comum. Nunca pensei que quando lá entrasse visse o que vi. Olhei distraída para a dama Gorda enquanto dizia a senha. A sala parecia estar vazia. Entrei e por momentos não acreditei no que vi. Sirius Black, o meu namorado e amigo de longa data estava lá, deitado em cima de Angel a beija-la. E ela estava a corresponder. Não aguentei. Fechei os olhos e quando tive a certeza que aquilo não era um sonho gritei.

"SIRIUS? ANGEL? COMO É QUE VOCÊS FORAM CAPAZ!" .

"Lea, eu…não é nada do que estás a pensar…eu juro…eu e o Sirius caímos e…" Angel tentou explicar-se, obviamente que eu não a ouvi.

" E OS VOSSOS LÁBIOS COLARAM-SE POR ACASO? E ESSE CABRÃO TAMBÉM ESTAVA SEM CAMISOLA POR ACASO APOSTO!" ataquei Sirius. Aquilo fora a gota de agua.

"Leandra tem calma por favor…" Sirius pediu desesperado, ele sabia que eu ia ficar cada vez mais irritada e talvez se ele não interviesse partiria para a violência.

" CALMA SIRIUS? CALMA?" respirei com dificuldade, alterada.

" Sim calma…eu…eu já devia ter feito isto há mais tempo…eu não fui feito para estar atado…acabou tudo Lea…" e levantou-se, pegou na camisola e saiu.

Olhei uma ultima vez para Angel. A loira parecia estar terrificada por estar sozinha comigo. Respirei fundo e subi as escadas a correr, fechando-me no quarto. Ataquei o primeiro objecto que vi. Uma Quaffle que Jamelia me tinha oferecido, assinada pelo capitão dos Chudley Cannons. Atirei- a com força conta a minha cama, e ela ressaltou, batendo numa moldura, onde estava a minha foto, com a Jamelia. Gritei até me doer a voz. E chorei. Era hora de jantar e eu ainda estava na minha cama a olhar para o vazio.

Depois lembrei-me. Eu ia acabar com o Sirius naquele dia. Tinha-o visto com imensas raparigas nos últimos meses. Nunca devia ter pensado que ele seria só para mim. Estava irritada com a Angel porque nunca tinha pensado que alguém pudesse ter traído a minha confiança assim. Sai do quarto lentamente. Vagueei pelos corredores, ate esbarrar em alguém.

"Ohh…desculpe…eu ia distr…Lea…" Vi uma cabeça loira a minha frente e por segundos pensei em ataca-la, depois resolvi apenas murmurar:

"Sai do meu caminho…"

"Não Lea…espera…precisamos de falar…não peço o teu perdão…só te peço para me ouvires…se depois continuares a não querer olhar para a minha cara…tudo bem…"ela insistiu e eu queria ouvir a versão dela. Olhei nos olhos por uns segundos e depois disse asperamente.

""Rápido…tens cinco minutos…nada mais do que isso"

Entramos na sala de aula de transfiguração e ela começou.

" Eu vinha da biblioteca, e quando entrei na sala comum encontrei o Sirius e outra rapariga. Gritei com ele e depois enquanto ele se aproximava e eu recuava eu cai, agarrei-me a mão dele e ele caiu sobre mim. Depois beijou-me. E foi isso que aconteceu." Ela terminou e devia estar a espera que eu a agredisse.  
"Eu acredito em ti Angel…estava a tentar arranjar maneira de te culpar a ti de tudo e desculpar o Sirius mas…ele tem razão…não foi feito para estar atado e eu fui tola para pensar que o podia ter só para mim…é melhor assim" olhei para ela...e depois fechei os olhos com pena.  
"O…o quê?" podia sentir a confusão na sua voz. Agora estava certa que ela pensava que eu a ia agredir.  
" Sim…não não fomos feitos um para o outro…obrigado por me teres mostrado isso…agora…vamos voltar para o dormitório…ou então somos apanhadas pelo Filch" voltei a afirmar, esperando que ela não perguntasse mais nada.  
"Mas…mas isso quer dizer que está tudo bem entre nós?" Angel precisava de certezas, isso eu reparei quando ela perguntou a mesma coisa pela terceira vez.  
"Sim…não te preocupes…eu agora quero é esquecer o Sirius Black…e se queres um conselho…afasta-te dele…agora que o conquistadorzinho voltou à acção nem tu lhe vais escapar…" olhei-a nos olhos e avisei-a . Conhecia Sirius desde pequena e ele nunca ficou muito tempo com a mesma rapariga. Eu sabia que estava certa, pois no dia a seguir encontrei-o com uma rapariga no salão de manhã, á porta das estufas com outra e a noite com outra diferente, na "privacidade" do meio da sala comum.

**

* * *

N/a : Ambos os caps eram grandes mas a Lea não aparecia muito, logo achei melhor junta-los, para poder existir uma leitura mais seguida. Devo demorar pouco para actualizar o outro cap, mas espero Reviews. Angel a autora da fic está a gostar e revê cada cap. Espero que gostem.**


	3. Quidditch e lua cheiaBaile de Natal1

**Capitulo 3**

"**Quidditch e lua cheia" e "Baile de Natal(parte1)"**

_**Parte 1—Quidditch e Lua cheia**_

Entrei na sala comum e fiquei mais sorridente do que nunca. Jogos de Quidditch deixam-me feliz, especialmente se forem uma oportunidade de fazer Slytherin perder. Tinha passado a noite anterior a discutir com o James tudo o que faríamos durante o jogo, o que irritou profundamente a Lily.

Tomamos um longo pequeno-almoço e depois parti para os balneários com James.

O jogo foi duro, mas ganhamos por 360 pontos. Eu amava ser chaser e nestas altura, notava-se o jeito que eu tinha para manobras na vassoura. É claro que James como seeker assim que apanhou a bolinha dourada tentou apanhar a sua namorada ruiva, fazendo todos na equipa rir. Fomos levados em ombros ate a sala comum onde começamos a beber á nossa vitoria.  
Comecei a subir para cima da mesa ao som da musica. Muitos rapazes estavam a enlouquecer, mesmo sem bebida, logo James e Sirius se juntaram a mim. Dançando agarrados e ignorando os gritos histéricos de Lily.  
"JAMES POTTER! NÃO TE AVISO MAIS! DESCE DAÍ OU ACABO CONTIGO!"  
"Calma _hic _Lilly _hic_! Não vês que o _hic_ James _hic_ está a divertir-se? _Hic_ Ohh James _hic_ meu querido _hic_ deixa-a e namora "masé" comigo _hic_ " respondeu o Sirius e começou a rir às gargalhada, quando uma cabeça loira entrou na sala e ele lhe sorriu. "ANGEL! _hic_ Desculpa _hic_ lá James _hic_ mas ela _hic_ bate-te em beleza _hic_" e desceu, a muito custo da mesa, chegando perto dela.  
" Peço desculpas Sirius mas vim à procura do Remus " disse ela rindo( ou seria da minha bebida!)  
" OHH _hic_ tu também _hic_ sempre o Remus _hic_ sempre o Remus…então e o Sirius? _Hic_ O Sirius nada! _Hic…_vá anda cá amor_ hic" _e agarrou-a pronto para a beijar, quando chegou o Remus e o puxou para trás.  
" Vá amigo, deixa lá a Angel e vai dançar com o Prongs…". Nisto o Sirius foi meter-se com um bando de raparigas do quinto ano que estavam aos risinhos e a loira e o Remus saíram para o corredor ignorando os meus gritos.  
" E AÍ? A LOIRINHA DEU TAMPA AO SISI! VISTE JAMES?" sim, quando estou bêbeda é necessário ficar inconsciente para me calar.  
" SIIIIIIIIRIIIIIIIUUUUUSSSSS QUERIDOOOO!" James agarrou Sirius pelo cabelo antes de se abraçar a ele e começar a vomitar.  
McGonnagal entrou minutos depois, tentando falar por cima da barulheira que estava a sentir-se e limpando o vomito que eu, o Sirius e o James tínhamos começado a espalhar devido á bebedeira.  
Nessa noite Remus, Peter, James, Sirius, Jamelia e eu faltamos ao jantar. Tudo para ajudar um amigo...

_**Parte 2 – Baile de Natal (1)**_

O baile de natal parecia loucura. Raparigas a correr pelos corredores, agarradas aos seus pares... suspirei. Olhei para o lado e vi Sirius. Bom, apesar de já não namorar-mos ele talvez não se importasse._ "POIS SIM LEA! COMO SE NÃO TIVESSE COMPANHIA..." _uma vozinha irritantemente parecida com a minha gritou na minha cabeça. Ignorando-a aproximei-me de Sirius.

" Sirius...queres vir comigo ao baile...?" perguntei rindo de mim mesma.

"Lea...tu sabes que eu já tenho par certo?" ele olhou, sorridente.

" Já calculava...foi só para tirar a voz irritante na minha cabeça..." suspirei triste.

" Mas o capitão dos Hufflepuff estava para ali a dizer qualquer cena de uma ruivinha toda boa..." ele falou sorrindo amigavelmente. Eu quase que me sentei no chão de tanto rir. Depois reparei que ele estava a falar a sério. O capitão dos Hufflepuff, Ryan, um moreno musculado de olhos cor azuis aproximava-se com quase todo o resto da equipa. Fingi não o ver, mas não pude evitar de lhe sorrir quando me puxou por um braço.

" Leandra. Queres sair comigo...?"

"Hum...sair? Não..." murmurei rindo um pouco da cara vermelha dele.

" Eu queria dizer ir ao baile de natal..." Ele falou sorrindo atrapalhado

" Okay... encontramo-nos na entrada por volta das sete no salão?" voltei a sorrir desta vez forçado. Por menos que eu gostasse daquele rapaz tinha que ir com alguém ao baile...

Ele saiu de perto de mim e eu continuei a andar pelos corredores.

O dia do baile amanheceu frio.

Os meus amigos foram para a rua brincar com bolas de neve, mas eu tinha prometido a uma amiga que lhe explicava alguma coisa sobre transfiguração. Quando acabei de explicar as coisas á Elena, uma rapariga de cabelos pretos ondulados e olhos azuis escuros, de Ravenclaw muito tímida, mas muito simpática. Por razoes que eu não entendi ela estava nervosa e não conseguiu entender nada do que eu lhe disse. Subi para o dormitório e vesti-me junto das outras raparigas.  
A Jam levava um vestido lilás que ficava lindamente com os seus olhos e o seu cabelo estava encaracolado nesse dia.  
A Lilly levava um vestido verde seco que, tal como o de Jam, era da cor dos seus olhos, que era atado a trás do pescoço.  
A Chloe levava um vestido vermelho, sem alças e justo e um colar lindíssimo ao pescoço, que algo me dizia, devia ser uma prenda do Malfoy.  
A Loirinha levava um vestido azul-turquesa, também sem alças e com brilhantes e o cabelo solto e completamente esticado. Levava algumas jóias, que ficavam lindamente com os brilhantes do vestido.

Eu estava a usar um vestido preto, comprido com alças finas, tinha o meu cabelo preso num nó elegante e usava sapatos (muito desconfortáveis por sinal) prateados, que combinavam com a mala.

Estava com a Lilian e com a Jamelia, pronta para procurar Ryan, quando Elena me chamou á parte.

" Sim Elena...? O que precisas? Aconteceu alguma coisa?" perguntei-lhe assim que chegamos aos jardins.

Em vez de uma resposta Obtive um clarão de luz, que me cegou momentaneamente e depois...nada.

**_

* * *

N/a: Amores! Tou maluca logo não liguem se eu não fizer sentido. Obrigada pelas Reviews, obrigada pela fic, obrigada por achares que eu escrevo bem Angel. Bom,obrigada pelas reviews e façam mais, que eupro prox cap rpometo que respondo!  
. Vou começar o proximo cap:D_**Amores! Tou maluca logo não liguem se eu não fizer sentido. Obrigada pelas Reviews, obrigada pela fic, obrigada por achares que eu escrevo bem Angel. Bom,obrigada pelas reviews e façam mais, que eupro prox cap rpometo que respondo!. Vou começar o proximo cap:D 

See ya!


	4. Baile de Natal 2 e Novos alunos

**Capitulo 4**

"**O Baile de Natal (2)" e "Novos alunos"**

_**Parte 1— O Baile de Natal**_

Acordei no meio do salão, caída no chão. Sentia-me estranha, como se alguém tivesse possuído o meu corpo. A minha voz estava fraca quando perguntei:  
""O…o que é que se passou? Porque é que eu estou no chão?"  
"Foste enfeitiçada amiga…e tentaste lançar uma maldição imperdoável ao Sirius por ter vindo comigo ao baile…" Angel falou e eu fiquei realmente assustada  
"O QUÊ? Isso…isso é impossível…vocês sabem…eu seria incapaz…" a minha voz tremia de nervosismo.  
"Estavas enfeitiçada Lea…mas agora já passou não te preocupes." Sirius tentou consolar-me mas eu continuava assustada  
"Srta. Friendship…sei que provavelmente quererá ir para o seu dormitório mas…tenho de lhe pedir que me acompanhe ao meu gabinete. Temos de descobrir como isto aconteceu…não são admitidas este tipo de coisas em Hogwarts." Dumbledor falou e eu levantei-me  
"Nós também vamos padrinho…" A Loirinha falou  
"Sim Sr. Director…nós também vamos" James ajudou-me a ficar em pé, sorrindo amigável  
"E nós também" disse Jam.  
"Não…Sirius, tu, a Angel e o resto do grupinho vão continuar no baile e tentem pelo menos divertirem-se. Preciso de falar com a vossa amiga a sós."  
"Mas padrinho…"  
"Mas…"  
"É a minha palavra final…" eu mantive-me calada enquanto Dumbledor saia do salão. Virei-me para trás e murmurei:  
"Depois falamos..."  
Seguimos por vários corredores até ao escritório de Dumbledor. Ele olhou-me nos olhos antes de entrarmos.  
"Director…o que é que se passou comigo? Eu…eu ia atingindo o Sirius com a maldição Cruciatus…o director sabe que eu seria incapaz de…" falei ainda chocada  
"Eu sei Srta. Friendship…nem eu nem nenhum dos seus amigos e colegas podia alguma vez pensar que a senhorita seria capaz de tal coisa…foi obviamente enfeitiçada…agora resta-nos saber por quem…" ele olhou para mim pressionando-me para me lembrar de algo apenas com os olhos  
"Eu não me lembro de nada…nem me lembro de ter entrado no salão...a última coisa que me lembro é de…." Respondi e ia continuar se não fosse interrompida

_**Parte 2— Novos Alunos **_

_Toc Toc Toc_

"Entre" disse Dumbledor.  
Entraram dois rapazes. Olhei o primeiro não contendo o meu interesse. Tinha cabelo castanho-avermelhado, longo o suficiente para fazer um curto rabo-de-cavalo, e era alto, mas não tanto como James.  
" Peço desculpa Sr. Director mas chegámos agora e fomos informados que nos devíamos dirigir ao seu gabinete."  
"Sim fizeram bem. Deve ser o Matthew John Carver suponho?" director perguntou. Sorri, para mim mesma...que nome tão lindo  
"Sim senhor." Ele mantinha-se educadamente perto da porta.  
"Muito bem-vindo. E o seu colega?" Dumbledor inquiriu.  
" Steven P. Williams senhor." respondeu o segundo rapaz. O seu cabelo era loiro e curto, tinha os olhos verdes azeitona e estava em muito boa forma.  
"Ahh sim…de Durmstrang correcto?"  
"Correcto senhor director."  
"Muito bem. Antes de tudo, como vocês já devem saber, os nossos alunos são divididos por quatro equipas: Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw e Hufflepuff. Agradeço que um de vocês se sente numa cadeira, enquanto experimenta o chapéu seleccionador…" mantive-me calada enquanto Matthew experimentava o chapéu, que mal tocou na sua cabeça gritou "GRIFFINDOR!"  
"Boa!" disse eu, sorrindo "Sou a Leandra…também estou nos Gryffindor. Bem-vindo."  
"O prazer é todo meu" respondeu Matt, curvando-se e beijando-me a mão. Aqui tenho que confessar que estava pronta para assassinar alguém que não soubesse nadar, com tanta baba que eu devia estar a deixar cair.  
"Suponho que vai por o seu colega a par de tudo Srta. Friendship?"  
"Claro Director. Pode contar comigo." Respondi, de olhos a brilhar.  
"Muito bem. Agora Steven, se não se importa."  
O rapaz sentou-se, e dessa vez o chapéu demorou mais um pouco a decidir-se. Passados alguns segundos: "RAVENCLAW!"  
"Muito bem, estando a selecção feita, Srta. Friendship, agradecia-lhe que acompanhasse o seu novo colega à respectiva sala comum. Quanto a si, Sr. Williams, aguarde só um momento enquanto chamo o chefe da sua casa. Srta. Friendship, continuaremos amanhã a nossa conversa. Boa noite e verei os aos dois amanhã, ao pequeno-almoço."  
"Está bem director. Boa noite para si também" respondemos os dois, saindo do gabinete de Dumbledor.  
Chegamos á sala comum deserta, onde estavam as malas de Matthew.  
" Bem, estás no quarto dos meus melhores amigos. Hoje como foi o baile, só lá deve estar o Remus…os outros estão provavelmente a namorar por algum canto." Falei enquanto Matthew olhou para mim e sorriu  
"Isso quer dizer que me das uma ajuda...?" olhei entre as malas e a cara de Matthew, acabando por ceder. " Se eu voltar a desmaiar... a culpa é tua Matthew..." murmurei  
Matt parou a meio das escadas e olhou para mim preocupado. "Desmaiar? E já agora trata-me por Matt."  
Eu apenas sorriu e abriu a porta do dormitório esperando ver apenas Remus, mas o que encontrei foi muito diferente. Sirius e Angel estavam num total amasso. Ele sem blusa e ela a perder o vestido. Controlei as lagrimas e respirei fundo tentando conter a raiva que borbulhava em mim. Matt mantinha uma expressão chocada enquanto Sirius e Angel faziam juras de amor, antes de sarcasticamente eu ter ganho coragem para os interromper " Se os dois amores não se importam temos um novo colega de casa... Matthew Carver. Estes são o Sirius Black, e a Angel Valance. Não sei se será uma boa altura para ficares aqui. É melhor deixares cá a mala..." Matt pousou as malas  
"Não é preciso...eu...eu saio daqui..." Angel disse  
Abri a boca para falar, mas Matt antecipou-se " Não eu ainda preciso de saber as disciplinas que temos e posso ficar a falar...é melhor... assim vocês estão melhor."  
Sirius murmurou um " Já subiste na minha consideração amigo" antes de Matt descer e arrastar-me consigo,  
Assim que desci as escadas atirei uma cadeira ao chão e comecei a chorar. Matt aproximou-se começando a falar.  
"Leandra...não fiques assim o que é que se passa..." ele estava quase a abraçar-me quando Jamelia entrou pelo retrato da Dama Gorda, e obviamente tinha estado a chorar.  
"Lea…ainda bem que estás aqui! Aquele idiota do Stephen…Hmm…estás acompanhada…desculpa." Eu corei um pouco mas depois respondi:  
"Este é o Matthew Carver. Veio dos Estados Unidos."  
"Muito prazer Matthew…Sou a Jamelia Millian." A minha amiga Jamelia respondeu limpando as lagrimas.  
"Chama-me Matt. Muito prazer Jamelia. Eu deixava-vos a falarem a sós mas…não posso sair daqui…o quarto está hmm…ocupado". Respirei fundo tentando conter as novas lagrimas que se formavam nos meus olhos e ameaçavam cair.  
"Olhem fiquem aqui a conversar que eu vou ali para aquela cadeira mais afastada." Matt falou sorrindo para mim  
"Uau temos giraço novo…Lea?... Que foi amiga? Estás a chorar…" Jamelia e eu éramos amigas de infância e mesmo se quisesse nunca conseguiria disfarçar.  
"Não é nada…o que é que se passou com o Stephen?" tentei a única coisa que me lembrei. Mudar o assunto.  
"Esquece esse imbecil…quero saber o que se passou contigo."  
"Eu entrei no dormitório com o Matt e…A Angel e o Sirius estavam a meio do inicio de uma sessão de..." recomecei a chorar, evitando falar mais, pois sabia que Jamelia tinha entendido.  
"Ohh amiga!" disse Jamelia, abraçando-me "desculpa dizer isto mas…já era de esperar! Eles estavam caidinhos um pelo outro! Ou achas que era por acaso o facto de todas as raparigas com quem o Sirius andou depois de ti serem quase clones da Angel?" Qualidade numero um da Jamelia, não consegue ficar calada. Ou seja... pode insultar algumas pessoas por dizer quase sempre a verdade.  
"Eu já estava à espera mas…magoou-me na mesma…" murmurei, suspirando  
"Eu sei amiga mas…esquece o Sirius está bem? Pensa antes no…no…Ah…olha no Matt! Tu e ele, isso sim era um casal giro!" Ela apontou com a cabeça para o Matt  
"Não sejas parva Jam! Eu nem o conheço!" comecei-me a rir  
"Isso pode-se resolver" respondeu Matt, com um sorriso de orelha a orelha, sentado no parapeito da janela. "Desculpem estar a ouvir mas…a sala comum é muito pequena…"  
Nesse momento, entrou o Remus, que estava obviamente espantado por ver ali tanta gente.  
"Remus, ainda bem que chegaste. Este é o Matthew Carver. Foi transferido para cá dos Estados Unidos." Apresentei  
"Prazer. Sou o Remus Lupin." Respondeu ele, visivelmente abatido. "Desculpem pessoal mas vou-me deitar."  
"NÃO!" Gritei em coro com Jamelia  
"Porquê?" perguntou o moreno, desconfiado.  
"O ah…como é que ele se chama? Sirius…é isso…estava lá o Sirius aos amassos com uma loirinha muito bonita." Matt falou. Queria cala-lo, mas ele não fazia ideia do que estava a fazer. Viu-se então, nos olhos de Remus, uma sobra de tristeza.  
"Ah..ok...eu vou…vou dar uma volta…Meninas façam-me um favor." Disse ele tirando um pacote muito pequeno e uma carta do bolso." dêem isto à Angel ok? É o meu presente de Natal." E, depois de colocar o pacote e a carta em cima da mesa, saiu pelo buraco do retrato.  
"Matt! Isso não era para se dizer!" disse um pouco irritada  
"Ai não?" perguntou ele confuso.  
"NÃO! O Remus gosta da Angel…" disse como se fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo  
"Pois, como tu gostas do Sirius não é?" ele sorriu e eu quase podia apostar que estava a falar do assunto de propósito.  
"Não…eu já gostei dele mas…está na altura de começar um capítulo novo da minha vida." Afirmei olhando para ele.  
"Quem sabe eu te possa ajudar nisso..." respondeu ele, com mais um dos seus sorrisos. Merlin como eu me derreto com aqueles sorrisos.  
"Quem sabe... eu não me importava..."sorri marota antes de Jamelia me interromper  
"Eu continuo a dizer... vocês os dois fazem um casal mesmo giro..." Jamelia melhorou o meu humor fazendo-me rir, apesar de eu querer que ela tivesse razão.

* * *

**_N/a : _**Capitulo novo on. E vou escrever o outro agora. Amo este cap, especialmente porque tenho um colega e amigo que me faz sentir muito como a Lea ao pé do Matt. Tanto para ela como para mim foi a lux ao fundo do tunel. Esperemos que me corra tao bem como á lea.

n tenho mais nada pra dizer.

obrigada a : **Angel Blackie e a Fini Felton **pelas reviews. Continuem comentando!

bjos, Lea


End file.
